Gravedale High (OC Insert)
by Virgo2002
Summary: Kira Krueger was a normal gal and the daughter of Freddy Krueger himself. She has a scholarship to a high school that she had never gone to before. Her best friend Lena even got a scholarship as well but in another school. They agree to contact one another after school dismissal and at the mall that's opening soon. What will happen when she gets there? Stay Tuned.
1. Prologue

Kira Krueger is an average gal and one of the daughters of Freddy Krueger himself. She finished her three years of middle school and is prepared for her acceptance letter from a school that her middle had picked out for her. (even though they have never got a chance to tell her what it was when graduation came to an end.) One Sunday day when she was hanging out with her friends, her best friend Lena Voorhees and Lena's boyfriend Jordan Tsung were out while Lena told Kira that she and her boyfriend are both on the acceptance list of Beverly Hills High School. "You two are lucky." said one of the twins of Billy Loomis, Millie Loomis said while her older twin, Mina Loomis nodded agreeing with her saying, "Because we're stuck in Galaxy High with Flirty McPlayboy, Dre Sedurian." "Ha! Better you guys than me." "Shut up, Kira!" Millie and Mina said in unison while Kira continued snickering which made the rest laugh. The rest talked while they were enjoying their meal at their favorite diner, Big State Fountain. Their talk about what high school they're on. Bi-Han, Harumi, Kimi, and Nohelia said that they're going to a great high school that they said they can't say what it is. (since the school principal emailed them that which stinks.) Cindy and Jane are going to a private school and they're glad that they're formal because they don't like the casual private schools much. While they were talking there was a notification sound in Kira's phone. Kira opens it up seeing that there was an email saying 'Acceptance'. Kira opens it up and reads it out loud for her friends to hear.

_'Dear Kira Krueger,_

_We are here to inform you that you are accepted in Gravedale High. (GDH) You start on Monday for your tour around the school and your first day of school. We are looking forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Headmistress Crone'_

Kira's eyes were widened after finishing reading her acceptance letter. Kira had heard about Gravedale High and was really looking forward to having an education there since seventh grade. Kira's friends were happy for her. After that, they went to the store for their school supplies. "Hey, guys. About the mall that is opening next weekend, I think we should all meet again there. We can also bring some of our new schoolmates over so we all can get together, " Jane said which made Cindy nod in agreement. "Sounds good." "Yeah, I don't think we can have McPlayboy with us while we're at it." Millie and Mina said liking the idea.

Kira and her friends agreed and went home and went to bed for the first day of their new high schools.


	2. Chapter One-First Year, First Drama!

It was a Monday morning, and Kira was already outside waiting for the school bus. While she was waiting, she decided to read one of her Sherlock Holmes novels. She opened it and started reading the first chapter. After a few chapters, Kira hears a vehicle stop. Kira looked up and saw the school bus. 'I didn't know that their school bus would have a different color.' Kira thought to herself while placing her Stephan King bookmark in her novel and closed it. After that, she got on the bus and sat down at the back seat and the school bus started driving. Kira continued reading her novel while she's going to her new school. "'You're the new girl, right?" Someone said which made Kira look up to see an invisible guy and nod saying, "Yup. First day here." "Glad you can join us in Gravedale High. I'm Sid by the way. No one sees me much. But that's what I get for being the invisible kid. And that's why I'm known as the Class Clown there." Kira felt sorry for Sid since no one notices him. "I'm Kira. Kira Krueger. It's nice to meet you, Sid. And don't worry. I'll notice you. I had that same issue with one of my middle schoolmates at sixth grade." Kira said placing her hand on his 'shoulder'. Sid was glad. He nodded and sat back down. Kira smiled and continued reading her novel.

After a few minutes of the bus ride, the bus stopped which made the kids and Kira walk and get off the bus. Kira noticed that a wolf boy was about to fall. She ran, caught him and helped him up. "Hey, thanks." he said which made Kira said with a smile on her face, "You're welcome. I'm always happy to help those who needed a helping hand." "You must be new. I'm Reggie. Reggie Moonshroud. Glad that you're here with us in Gravedale High." Reggie said giving her a handshake. Kira handshake him back and said, "I'm Kira Krueger. It's nice to meet you, Reggie." after their introduction, they heard someone grunting. They turned to see a mummy girl stuck in the bus doors. "Woah! Are you okay?" Kira said worriedly. "No, I'm not okay! It's all Mr. Boneyard's fault! For not getting bigger doors in this thing!" the mummy girl says while struggling to try to get out. "If I bust a bandage, I'm gonna have to sue!" "Don't worry, I'll help you!" Kira said helping the mummy girl. And then the mummy girl is finally out. But landed on Kira. "Sorry about that," she said. "It's fine. I've felt worse anyway." Kira said not feeling any pain. Until someone bounced on her head. Kira looked to see a small Frankenstein boy smirking. The mummy girl had a ticked look on her face glaring at him and then, she started chasing him. "Frankentyke! I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" "No way, man! A promise is a promise!" Frankentyke said while running. Kira got up and dusted herself off. "Well, I guess that's all of them." Mr. Boneyard said, closing the doors. "No, it isn't Mr. Boneyard sir," Kira said pointing at the bus doors. Mr. Boneyard looked to see Sid. "Hey! You forgot about me again!" Sid said knocking on the bus doors. Mr. Boneyard opened the doors and said to him, "Sorry, Sid. Didn't notice you." he said as Sid gets out. "Well, that's the story of my life. Are you even kidding me?" Sid said sarcastically while having a sore throat. "Are you okay, Sid?" Kira asked worriedly. "Yeah, I guess. But I was yelling so hard, I got a sore throat. This is what I was telling you, Kira. When you're an invisible kid, no one ever notices you. That's why I'm a Class Clown." Sid said which made Kira give him a sad smile. "Well, you don't have to be a Class Clown. I know you're here." Kira said as she and Sid walk inside. After getting in, Kira meets the Headmistress, Headmistress, Crone. "Ah, you must be the new student, Kira Krueger." She said smiling. Kira nodded and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Headmistress Crone." "The pleasure is all mine, dear. Now allow me to give you the tour." after that, the Headmistress shows Kira the school. While they were having the tour around the school, some of the schoolboys' saw her and some of their heads were spinning for her and a cyclops's ears spat out water in surprise when he saw her. (but he got in trouble for that.)

After the tour, it was almost time for their first class period. Kira was walking with Sid to their first class. Until a mummy's tomb was opened showed another mummy. "Morning, sir," Kira said before covering her mouth and nose from the pipe the mummy is smoking on. "Morning," he said. After the mummy left, Sid said to her while having a disgusted expression from his eyes, "I have Tuttner for History. That two-thousand-year-old breath is murder." Kira shivers while having goosebumps imagining what happened to her if she ha History with Mr. Tuttner. Meanwhile, in a classroom, all the kids were doing their usual things. A Gorgon female was looking at herself in her handheld mirror saying to the mummy girl Kira helped out, "I couldn't do anything for my snakes this morning, Cleo." "Don't worry, Duzer. I'll whip them into shape before Vinnie gets here." the mummy girl Cleo said spraying some hairspray at the snakes which caused them to cough and the Gorgon girl, Duzer to give her an icy glare saying to her, "Cleo! How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't have a crush on Vinnie Stoker!" After having an icy glare, her handheld mirror broke. Duzer had ended up in her daydreams until Frankentyke took her book which made her yell, "Hey! That's my diary! Give it back!"

Meanwhile, with Kira and Sid, they made it to their classroom right on time. Until a teacher came and sees them. "Glad that you can make it, Sid. Oh, you must be Kira Krueger." "Indeed I am," Kira said nodding her head. "Glad that you're here. I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Schneider. I hope you'll have a great year here in Gravedale High." Mr. Schneider said smiling at her. Kira smiled saying, "Thanks." but then they hear Duzer yelling at Frankentyke while chasing him. "Sometimes, I wonder if Vinnie Stoker even knows I'm alive!" Frankentyke says out loud. "This is juicy stuff, man!" until he stops at an open window. He was surrounded by Duzer and Cleo. "Hand over the diary, Flathead!" Duzer said angrily. "Hey! Back off weirdos!" Frankentyke says backing away from them until he fell into a small wastebasket. When Kira, Sid, and Mr. Schneider got in, Mr. Schneider asked out loud, "What's going on here?" "He swiped my diary!" Duzer said pointing to Frankentyke. Frankentyke throws the diary out the window and asked out loud, "What diary?" Kira and Sid had unamused looks after seeing what happened. "Everybody, please, back to your seats!" Mr. Schneider said while Duzer is still upset and asked him, "What about my diary?!" "'Ey, somebody lose a book?" Kira turned to see a guy with real vampire bat wings flying and landed on the window, and went to an empty desk. "Kinda looks like a diary," he said opening it. "Vinnie Stoker read that and you're dead!" Duzer said swiping it out of Vinnie's hands. "I can live with that," Vinnie said while snapping his fingers which made his vampire bat wings disappear. "Glad, you can join us, Vinnie." Mr. Schneider said trying to get the rest of the class' attention. Kira noticed Reggie and he was still on his computer. Kira tapped on his shoulder and said, "Reggie, class is about to begin." Reggie heard her and closed his computer. He turned to her smiling, saying, "Thanks, Kira." "You're welcome," Kira said smiling back at him. "Alright class, before we begin, we have a new student joining us." Kira got up and said to the class, "It's nice to meet every one of you. I'm Kira Krueger. I may not know my way around, but I promise that I hope that we get along just fine and we have a great year." After Kira's introduction, Sid did a rap rhyme when he was in borrowing the skeleton and did a Michael Jackson impression which made Kira impressed but people jeered at him and threw stuff at him. "Okay, that's enough. Settle down, or we're not going to accomplish anything!" Mr. Schneider said making the students calm down. Kira nodded and said to her classmates, "Mr. Schneider is right, guys. If we keep that up, we're all going to end up like those kids who end up in the worst job that you can ever imagine. You guys don't want that, do you?" Kira asked which made some shake their heads no and some had panicked looks on their faces. "'Ey, forget it, toots. We're not supposed to accomplish anything. Why do you think we're all stuck in this dead-end class, eh?" Vinnie said until Mr. Schneider makes Vinnie have his legs down and said to him, "Kira's right. And I can tell you why I'm in this class, I'm here to teach. And as long as I am, you're here to learn. And if you can't handle that, Mister Stoker, there's the window." "Woah, teach. Don't bust a bug there. I was just thinking out loud." 'Yeah, like I heard that one before.' Kira thought to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter One-Long Day's Gurney into Night

After confronting Vinnie Stoker, a sea creature looking guy came in the classroom holding a surfboard. "Sorry, I'm late, teacher dude. But there was a bodacious wave breaking down the swamp," he said shaking his head to get the seaweed off of him. Kira ducked and cover while he did that. "Hey, Gill! Watch where you're slinging that seaweed!" Sid said while he had some seaweed on him. "Sorry, Sid dude. Didn't see you there." the sea creature guy said. Kira got confused with him while he was talking to Frankentyke and Cleo. "Well, glad you can join us, Gill. Now that everyone is here, I decided that we start with our class time with something easy for all of us. What we all want to be when we grow up." Mr. Schneider said which made Kira smile. 'Well, this school may already have ups and downs, but I guess it isn't that bad once I get used to it.' she thought to herself thinking positive. Duzer started by saying "I want to have my very own dance club called the 'Snake Pit'." "I want to be the wealthiest monster in the world!" said the monster, J.P Ghastly III. A zombie girl named Blanche said, "And I want to marry the wealthiest monster in the world. Really, I do." Kira quietly snickered while they were continually talking about what they want to be. 'I can already see Blanche and J.P's endgame already.' she thought to herself already having their wedding picture stuck in her head. Until she got her head out of the clouds when she heard Sid. "I want to do standups," he said but the classmates yelled, "Stand down!" Kira glared and growl ferociously at them which caused her red and blue eyes to turn demonic black and red and made Frankentyke say, "And we take that back." after hearing them saying sorry and everything, Kira did a 'got my eyes on all of you people' look. Until she noticed Reggie as he said, "I want to be the first monster astronaut to fly into space." "That would be cool, Reggie," Kira said happily after her eyes are back to red and blue. "I flew into a jet once, but the turbulence made me lose my lunch," Cleo said which made Frankentyke ask while shaking her desk which made her french flies fly away, (A/N: French flies are like our french fries but monster version. Carry on.) "You mean like this, man?" 'Sheesh, doesn't that guy ever stop doing that and saying 'man' for once?' Kira thought to herself. "Then all of these people started crowded around me. I was so embarrassed, I almost died! Again!" 'Wow, poor Cleo. That must've been awful!' Kira thought to herself as she took pity on Cleo. "What about you, Vinnie? What do you want to be?" Mr. Schneider asked while Vinnie was combing his hair. "'Ey, I can only be one thing, teach. Cool." "That's not what he meant, Stoker. What Mr. Schneider meant is that what we want to be when we are grown-up adults. There's a difference you know. I was there since fifth grade when I was actually on a sixth-grade level." Kira said which made Gill ask, "What about you, dudette?" "Well, I don't know what I want to be. There are so many to choose from. But I think, for now, I guess I'll be a doctor or a nurse. But I might as well wait when I get good grades and then I'll get a scholarship for a medical school." Kira said taking her lucky baseball cap off for a bit while her bangs are covering her left and right side. "Ey, that's a cool idea of you being a nurse, toots. I can see you in a nurse outfit already." Vinnie said dreamily already having a hallucination of Kira in a nurse outfit fitting every part of her small hourglass body while blushing, having hearts in his eyes and all over him, and having a tiny bit of drool coming out of his mouth that no one noticed and Kira had a ticked and an unamused look on her face. "Dream that Vinnie Stoker and my dad will make that into your nightmare," Kira said turning to him while he already imagined her in a nurse outfit.

But then Vinnie's thoughts were finally cut off when Sid was coughing roughly and passed out cold. "Sid!" Kira yelped running to him. "Sid, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Until... "What's with all the racket?" the students, Mr. Schneider but Kira and Sid gasped when Headmistress Crone walked into the classroom. After telling her what's going on and suggesting that they would take him to the school nurse or doctor but there's none in the school. 'Looks like I have no other choice but to take him to a human hospital. "I'll take him there," she said, which made Mr. Scnheider nod and her to summon a boiler. She opens it and helps Sid walk in. When they got in, they teleported to a human hospital. Kira told the check-in that her friend may be invisible but he is her friend that needs help. They checked him in and took him to an x-ray room which soon they realize he needs to have his tonsils out. Kira knows that Sid is scared. So she walked to the doctors and asked if she can help since Sid is her friend. They allowed her and the nurses gave her an outfit to put on for it. But to Kira's surprise, she was wearing a nurse outfit that Vinnie imagined. 'Not what I was going for and it is a little small, but I guess I can live with it.' When she got out of the dressing room, she heard laughing going on in the children's room. She walked in to see Sid entertaining the kids with his Michael Jackson impression. Kira smiled and said happily, "That's impressive, Sid." Sid turned to her and asked her confused, "Kira, what's with the nurse outfit?" "One of them gave me this. Not how I imagined, but close enough for me. But you got to come to the hospital room to get your tonsils out. I know it may be scary, but it's the only way to make your sore throat issue to stop. That happened to one of my old friends when they got it at the beginning of a PTA Meeting. I promise you that it'll be over before we know it." After Kira said that Sid feels a little bit better. "Okay." He said as he walked with her and waved goodbye to the kids.

After getting his tonsils out, he was back with the children with Kira chatting with the children. While they were chatting with them, their schoolmates came. Kira was glad to see them finally coming to their senses. Especially with them staying on her good side. But while they visited Sid, Vinnie was next to Kira, checking her out. "I was right about the outfit of yours, toots." "Yeah, well, I'm lucky that this outfit is going to be returned to them," Kira said taking off the nurse hat and puts on her lucky baseball cap. Vinnie smirked and said to her while blushing and holding her hand, "Well, I have a little wager to propose to you. If you fall for me, you will be mine at all times and be my lover for eternity." "And if I don't?" Kira asked confidently and curiously. "Then I will not bother you in a lover's way," Vinnie said which made Kira ticked and confident but hiding her worries of being his girl for eternity. "You're on, Vinnie Stoker." after all of that, she grabbed her baseball bag and started walking. "See you tomorrow, Kira." Reggie said as he and Sid waving to her which made her smile and wave back saying to him, "You too, guys." "See you, my future queen," Vinnie said snapping his fingers which made his vampire wings appear and started flying home. Kira had an unamused and ticked off look on her face and murmured to herself while walking to her boiler, "I better win that cursed wager to get him off my back." when she got in, the boiler teleported to her house where her siblings and her father are at.

When she unlocked it with her key and opened the door, she said loud and clear in case if her family are here, "I'm home from Gravedale High!" after saying that, her sister, Luna Krueger and her girlfriend, Clara White (Quick Disclaimer; Luna, Clara and the rest of Kira's siblings do NOT belong to me. Credit goes to my TikTok friends, CourtneyLong101, demonprincess324, BriarRose8910 and the rest. I'm in a hurry for my favorite movie night with my family, sorry. Proceed) walked into the living room. "Hey, Kira. How was your first day of-" Luna's question was stopped when she saw Kira, not in the original clothes she wore earlier. "Um, Kira. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you in a nurse outfit?" Clara asked which made Kira looked at her clothes and said in a frustrated tone, "Dang it! I forgot to give the nurse outfit back! I'm just glad that they've put my clothes in my baseball bag. Also, I had to help a new friend of mine with his tonsils." after getting her clothes out of her baseball bag, Luna and Kira's sister, Tracey and their father, Freddy Krueger walked in and noticed Kira. "Kira Krueger! What are you wearing?!" Freddy asked in his 'protective father' tone. Luna told Freddy about her wearing that and Kira told him and the rest why she's wearing it and the rest of the whole 'field trip'. "And now I have to do the wager with Vinnie Stoker," Kira said in the end. "Well, on the bright side, he's not like Dre Sedurian," Tracey said getting a Rocket Pop popsicle out of the freezer. Luna and Clara nodded and Luna said to Kira, "Tracey's right, Kira. If there's anything bad while and after the wager, you let us and your friends know." "Oh! Speaking of your friends, you got to see this!" Clara said turning on the TV.

(WARNING!: Spoilers on one of my other books! Skip for those who don't want to know about the next part of one of my other books!)

Kira looked to see Lena and Jordan on TV already surfing on a huge wave with two blonds. When the wave has gone down, Lena, Jordan and the blonds landed with their surfboards safely. Kira was surprised seeing that it was a surfing contest from the Beverly Hills Teen Club. (Or BHTC for short. And for those who thought of having the idea as you know, don't even think about it, please!) And the four of them won. Kira was surprised to see that. So she got her phone out and joined in a group chat on Instagram that was going on with her friends.

**(Notice!: KK=Kira Krueger LV=Lena Voorhees JT=Jordan Tsung MALL=Mina Annabel Lee Loomis MATL=Millie Ambrosia Teresa Loomis HSR=Harumi Satoshi Ray BR=Bi-Han Ray NL=Nohelia Lector CM=Cindy Myers JR=Jayna Robitaille CW=Christina White KS=Kimi Spencer MS=Mike Spencer DS=Diana Spencer)**

JR: Lena, you and Jordan have a lot of explaining to do!

LV: Yeah, I know.

JT: Well, let's just say after our aerobics class, the teacher said that today was a surfing contest. But she didn't even say that it was going to be on TV.

CM: Well, that's a shocker.

MALL: You being sarcastic, Myers?

MATL: Or is this for real?"

CM: That's for real.

MALL MATL: Okay, we were trying to make sure.

HSR: Hey, who were those blonds that surfed with you guys, by the way?

KS: Yeah, that's what I want to know.

BR: Make that two of us, Kimi.

JT: Oh, those two were Larke and Troy.

LV: They're also dating like us. They were nice and we became good friends with them before the contest.

MALL: You guys must've had a great time there

MATL: Yeah, and you guys were right about us in Galaxy High School. We're already popular with the galaxy people there. We're popular with one of the students that are from Earth too.

BR NL: Told you so.

CW: Well, I'm glad that you guys had a good time.

KK: Yeah, to be honest for once, you guys did great than me and my first day in my high school.

NL: What do you mean, Kira?

KK: I had a small wager with a boy.

JR: Wait, what?! You did that for real?!

KK: Yeah, he said that if I don't fall for him, he can leave me alone. But if I do? He has to have me as his girlfriend and his for eternity. I'm glad that I'm part Demisexual.

JR: True that. Because that boy should let you have your own choice of who you like the most and you barely met and know him.

CM: Jayna, you seriously don't hear about Love at First Sight.

CW: What does that mean?

CM: It means the boy fell for Kira when he first saw her. Duh!

KS: Well, to be honest, I think that might be one of the reasons why he proposed the wager.

BR: Yeah.

HSR: Ditto.

CW: Who is the guy that proposed the wager, Kira?

KK: His name is Vinnie Stoker. He's like Fonz from Happy Days but combined with probably one of Dracula's lost children.

JR: That boy is going to have more good reasons why he wants to make that wager!

LV: Calm down, Jayna.

HSR: Yeah, your overprotective sister side is showing again.

KS: Kira, is Mr. Krueger aware of the wager?

KK: He is but I'm pretty sure he's going to flip and try to find him tomorrow.

NL: My fingers are already crossed on him not trying to haunt his every move.

KS: Guys, I know this may be random and off subject, but, has anyone heard from Esmeralda Bates lately?

HSR: Not since Big State before the first day of our new high schools.

BR: I heard from Mike and Diana that she is getting a new phone since the last one just crashed up bad on her.

ADP: How is that possible?

HEC: Yeah, that just got me lost there. (owo?)

HSR: I agree with you, Angela Darlene Phyllis, and Hachiman Eric Carr.

BR: She said that she was watching the perspective of DC Comics from Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe until a pop up of a ripoff makeup advertisement came out of nowhere and then the phone blacked out on her and it kept making the vibrations when she tried charging it. Her dad saw the whole thing and said that he's going to help her get another one. I'm just glad that one of the Wannabes believed that it was working and it has everything that she wants in it.

KS: Isn't that a little rude, Bi-Han?

BR: Hey, your older twin siblings are clinging onto me and they're still giving the girls ice-cold looks whenever they look at me. And I wasn't even afraid to say it.

HSR: They're taking you to Hot Topic and Spencer's to pick out clothes for you to change your looks again, are they?

BR: How did you know?

HSR: I can hear the song _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey playing already.

BR: Oh, so it is. Yeah, we're in Hot Topic already. We're going to Spencer's after.

KS: Mike, Diana, don't go too far like last time, please.

HSR: Yeah, I don't think dad will approve the clothes you guys doing that like the last time you did.

BR: Don't remind me! Last time I wore that they almost posted it on every social media that we were on. Even on MySpace.

DS: It wasn't my fault that you looked adorable in it.

MS: Can't wait to see you in another one~

BR: Shut up, Mike!

HSR: HA!

CR: YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING BI-HAN WEAR ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE OUTFITS AGAIN!

TR: For god's sake, Chucky, calm down. Sorry, about that, kids. And Mike, Diana, please be careful about Bi-Han's new clothes you're choosing for him. Especially that time where you tried to do 'that outfit' you tried to make him wear.

BR: MOM!

TR: Oh, right. Sorry, honey.

LK: Hey, Lena, who was that girl that was glaring at you, Jordan, Larke, Land Troy?

LV: I don't know. I didn't notice her glaring at me when I was talking to Gig.

JR: Who the what now?

JT: He's one of our new schoolmates. He is one of the great guitar players in Beverly Hills. That is what Jet, Gig's friend told me and Lena after we've finished our aerobics class.

CM: You guys are getting me confused with your school already.

KK: Well, better get going. I have to change my clothes.

CM: Yeah, that actually reminds me, why the freak are you wearing a nurse outfit?

KK: One of the nurses gave it to me when I tried to help one of my new schoolmates getting his tonsils out.

CW: Makes sense.

JR: True.

LV: Yeah, well, Jordan and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. It's almost past eight-fifty.

After the group chat was finished, Kira walked to her walk-in closet (the daughters has walk-in closets for their clothes and Kira for her clothes and collectibles) to change into her Pjs.

When she changed into them, she went to her bed and fell asleep still thinking to herself, 'I have to win that wager with Stoker or I'm officially dead. I'm just lucky to have Reggie and Sid. And I hope dad will be easy on Stoker when this wager is on.' after those thoughts, Kira was out like a light.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Seven Days of the Wager Three Days Off (Gravedale High and Galaxy High School Crossover)

Day One-Self Sacrifice

It was another morning and Kira was already out of bed. She was still ticked after the wager yesterday. She already finished her morning routine and got herself ready. She got her favorite cold shoulder sweater, her jeans, her favorite converses, earrings, choker, and her lucky baseball cap. When she walked downstairs, she sees her sisters and their lovers there wearing some clothes that almost looked like some movies Kira knows when she was first with her dad and her sisters and before she met Lena Voorhees. 'Oh, right, I forgot that it's Movie Marathon Tuesday.' Kira thought to herself. Before Kira got ready for bed, one of her sisters, Luna Krueger told her about she, Clara, Macaria, Tracey, Bryson, and Jackson are transferring to Gravedale High after an incident happened at their old school. (a bratty girl tried to expose their dads, Jason and Freddy but failed and got arrested and disowned after saying out loud she wants her friends and family's money (she used her friends and family to get some beer, drugs, etc.) which made them transfer since the students there nearly believed it (but somehow believed it's only a rumor.) Kira is okay with her sisters and their lovers being in the same school as her. She sighed a bit and said, "You guys ready to go?" she asks. Clara nodded and said to her, "Of course." "Then you kids better get going before you're late." the father of the Krueger Sisters, Freddy Krueger said. "Oh, right," Macaria said which made them walk out and head to the school crate. "I didn't know this school bus can change its color." said one of Lena Voorhees's brothers, Jackson Voorhees said impressed about the school bus's color. "You'll get used to it." Kira said as she and the rest split up to find their seats. Kira sat down at her spot from yesterday. "Hey, Kira." Kira looked and saw Sid. "Hey, Sid. I see that you're a lot better after the tonsil thing." she said which made him nod and say to her, "Yeah, thanks again with the help." "No problem. I'm glad to be there for those who needed a helping hand." Kira said while making her lucky baseball cap even. After talking, they made it to Gravedale High and got out of there. When they got in, they went to their lockers. (While Kira's sisters and their lovers were having a tour around the school from Headmistress Crone) Kira placed her stuff in there and got her stuff for the first period out. But when she closed her locker door, she noticed that her cap was not on her head. 'Dang it. Did my lucky cap got stuck in my locker again? Even on my second day and freshman year of high school?! Not cool.' Kira thought to herself while getting ready to unlock her locker. But before she put the combo on, she hears a familiar voice asking her, "Yo, Lookin' for this?" Kira turned to see Vinnie Stoker, holding her lucky baseball cap. Kira tries to grab her baseball cap from him but failed. One of her eyes turned demonic black and red, growled saying to him, "Give it back, Stoker." "Can't, toots. Because these are new wager rules. And one of them is that you can't wear this weird cap during the wager." "What?! That's my lucky baseball cap! I can't even play baseball without it! You better give it back, Stoker!" Kira said trying to get her lucky baseball cap away from him again. But when she tried to get it back from him, he wrapped his arm around her and said to her, "Sorry, my future love. I can't allow that. The rules are the rules. You got to accept them." After Vinnie said that, the school bell rang which made most of the students get to their classes before the next one will ring. "See you then, babe," Vinnie said, winking at Kira. Kira groaned in frustration, grabbed her first-period stuff and walked to get to Mr. Schneider's class. When she got there she went to her desk next to Reggie Moonshroud and in front of Sid. "Hey, Kira," Reggie said smiling at her. Kira smiled back saying, "Hey, Reg." "Kira, where's your baseball cap?" Sid asked which made her groan saying to him while having her head down on the desk, "Stoker took it after he proposed a wager with me yesterday. He said if I don't fall for him he'll leave me alone. But if I do, I have to be his girlfriend for eternity. And before the first bell, he took it off of my head when I was getting my stuff out of my locker. He said to me that there are rules in our bet. And one of them is I can't wear my cap during the bet." "But that's your lucky cap!" Sid said in shock. "I know right? But he still didn't give it back to me after telling him that." Kira said frustrated. After their talk, their class started. After a few classes, the kids head out to the cafeteria for their lunch. Kira walked into the cafeteria, holding her lunchbox with a ticked expression. While she was walking, she found a table that her sisters and their lovers are at. While she was enjoying her lunch (and almost getting over about what happened), she sees some girls and boys that looked familiar to her. Kira's eyes were widened after she recognized the accessories that one of her middle school friends' parental guardians made for them to understand them. "Cindy Myers? Jayna Robitaille? Nohelia Lector? Harumi II and Bi-Han Ray II? Mike, Diana, and Kimi Spencer? Penny? Alexandria? Lucina Lucky?" "Kira, hey!" Cindy said smiling at her. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were at your schools." Kira said confused. "Our middle school principal emailed us saying that our school acceptance letters got mixed up with other people's emails. So we're now students in here in Gravedale High." Jayna said. Kira noticed Jayna's hook that was now covered by a cork. "What's with the cork in your hook, Jayna?" asked the youngest sister of the Krueger family, Tracey. "The school rules said that I have to have my hook covered with the cork because they don't want any injuries on the school campus. I have to respect it, you know." "Oh, okay." "Hey, Lucina, weren't you at your home country, Ireland's most popular private high school." Luna asks. "Nah, I wasn't interested in it. One of the popular girls tried to drag me into her clique because of my part-time Irish rapping career. But you and the rest already know me. I don't do cliques." "True." "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, Kira. Where's your baseball cap?" Lucina asked which made Kira groan and have her head down on the cafeteria table in frustration again. "What happened?" asked the second brother of Lena, Bryson. Kira murmured but her sisters and friends could hear her loud and clear for them, "Vinnie Stoker took it saying that there are rules in our wager and one of them is that I can't wear my cap during the bet." "He what?!" Jayna gasped while her's and Luna's overprotective sister sides are already showing for the ninety-ninth time. Clara sighed, smiled, shakes her head and pats Luna's shoulder to calm her girlfriend down. "Calm your insects, Jane." Cindy said with an unamused look on her face. Nohelia nodded saying to Jayna, "Yeah, you need to save your insects for your next spree with Mr. Robitaille." "Yeah, and I appreciate you trying to help me confront Stoker for taking my lucky cap, but I think I'm going to let him get away with this for now. After all, this is a bet. And from what I've learned back when I was at the Camp Crystal Lake before I met Lena, I have to make self-sacrifices to finally get out of this cursed idea, that Vinnie Stoker calls a wager. And one of them is to take a break from my lucky baseball cap." Kira said, bravely. Luna, Clara, Macaria, Tracey, Bryson, Jackson, Cindy, Jayna, Nohelia, Harumi II, Bi-Han II, Mike, Diana, Kimi, Penny, Alexandria, and Lucina smiled impressed with what Kira is doing for her very own good. "That's impressive, Kira." Said a voice that Kira knows. The Krueger sisters, the Jackson brothers, Jayna, Cindy, Nohelia, Harumi, Bi-Han, Mike, Diana, Kimi, Penny, Alexandria, and Lucina turned to see Kira's two new friends, Sid and Reggie. "Thanks, Sid." Kira said smiling. "Uh, Kira? Do we know these two?" Tracey asks confused about what was going on. "Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. Clara, Luna, Maria, Tracey, Bryson, Jackson, Jayna, Cindy, Nohelia, Harumi II, Bi-Han II, Mike, Diana, Kimi, Penny, Alexandria, Lucina, these two are Sid and Reggie Moonshroud." Kira said introducing her sisters, their lovers and three of her middle school friends to her new high school friends. "Boys, these are my sisters, their lovers and my middle school friends, Luna, Macaria, Tracey, Clara White, Bryson and Jackson Voorhees, Cindy Myers, Jayna Robitaille, Nohelia Lector, Harumi Satoshi Ray II, Bi-Han Kuai Liang Ray II, Mike, Diana, and Kimi Spencer, Penny, Alexandria Sawyer, and Lucina Lucky." "Now, which one is which? Nah, I'm kidding, of course. You must be Bryson." Sid said, walking to Luna which made the gang but Luna laugh. "I'm sorry, what?" Luna asked, smiling, already knowing Sid was joking around. "I've heard so much about you guys." Reggie said, smiling at them. After getting to know one another, and the lunch period was done, the whole gang was already walking to their next class. And that was the gym. When they finished changing and walked out of the locker rooms and walked into the gym, they see a lot of students that were in their class periods earlier this morning. When they've walked in, they stopped to see the coach having a look on his face that most would probably know that it might be in a bad way. "Are you maggots human?" "Sir, No, we're daughters of Freddy Krueger, they're sons of Jason Voorhees and half-sister of Carrie White, sons and daughters of the Candyman, Michael Myers, Hannibal Lector, Leatherface, the Predator, Leprechaun, Chucky, and Tiffany, and Pinhead, Sir!" Kira said which made him smile saying to them, "Very well. You kids get to the teams of your choice." Kira, her sisters, Clara, and the Voorhees brothers, Gravedale friends, and Kira's middle school friends walked to their teams and were relieved. While the coach, Coach Cadaver was looking at the students, (just to be sure none of them are... you'll see) Jackson said to Bryson, "I wonder why he asked if we're humans?" "Oh, he's always like that. He's just really not used to humans much." Said the zombie girl, Blanche putting her makeup mirror up. (Coach Cadaver is a Human Hater so for those who are reading that, please, keep that in mind) The gorgon girl, Duzer and the mummy girl, Cleofatra nodded agreeing what Blanche said to them. "Hey, dudette, who are these dudes and dudettes anyway?" the swamp monster, Gill Waterman asked which made Kira smile and say to the rest of her homeroom classmates, "Oh, yeah. Guys, these are my sisters, Luna, Macaria, Tracey, their lovers, Clara White, Bryson, and Jackson Voorhees, and three of my middle school friends, Alexandria Sawyer, Cindy Myers, Jayna Robitaille, Nohelia Lector, Harumi Satoshi Ray II, Bi-Han Ray II, Mike, Diana, and Kimi Spencer, Penny, and Lucina Lucky. Guys, these are the rest of my classmates, Frankentyke, J.P Ghastly III, Blanche, Duzer, Cleofatra, and Gill Waterman." "Vinnie would've been here, but he's already on the other side of the team." Cleo said turning to the other team that Vinnie is in. "The dude thought that Kira was going to be with him on that part of the team." Gill said which made Kira facepalm herself, groaning in frustration. "That boy has some nerves on making that bet!" Jayna growls. "Relax, Jayna." Cindy said which made Nohelia give Jayna her chocolate chip granola bar which made Jayna take it and munch on it a bit. After that, the coach blew his whistle which got their attention and he told them to be prepared for dodgeball.

After a while when P.E was done, Kira and her sisters, sister-in-law, and middle school friends head over to their next classes. After a while, in dismissal, Kira heads over to the library to finish up her homework. When she got in, she walks to the historical fiction for her look on Joan of Arc. While she walked in. She found one book that has all the chapters of the history of man and woman. While she tries to get it, another hand got to it at the same time as hers. Kira looked to see Reggie. "Oh, sorry, Reggie. I didn't know you were getting it as well." Kira said happily with a positive apologetic look on her face oblivious knowing that Reggie was blushing a bit of tint red. "I-it's fine, Kira. I didn't know you were getting it too," he said scratching the back of his neck.

After a while, finishing homework, Kira walks out of the high school building, to get to her boiler after summoning it. She had a good time studying with Reggie. (Little did she know that Reggie was starting to like her a little more than friends) When she got home she heads over to her room to talk to the rest of her middle school friends on their group chat.

(Notice!: KK=Kira Krueger LV=Lena Voorhees JT=Jordan Tsung MVL=Mina Vera Loomis MLL=Millie Len Loomis HSR=Harumi Satoshi Ray BR=Bi-Han Ray NL=Nohelia Lector CM=Cindy Myers JR=Jayna Robitaille CW=Christina White KS=Kimi Spencer MS=Mike Spencer DS=Diana Spencer EB=Esmeralda Bates GG=Giggling Giffany ERW=Erica West EMW=Emica West DT-Daniela/Daniel Thorn LL=Lucina Lucky AB= Angelina Darlene Phyllis Baker HECB=Hachiman Eric Carr Baker AS= Alexandria Sawyer CLW=Clara White LK=Luna Krueger MCK=Macaria Krueger TK=Tracey Krueger Xavier, Penny,)

KK: Hey, anyone done with school?

LV: Yeah, why?

KK: I've finished my homework early at the school library and got a whole free day. It was a better side for me than losing my baseball cap during the bet.

EMW: Wait, what was that again?

CM: Vinnie Stoker took her lucky baseball cap since it was their rules of the bet. And one of them is that Kira can't wear her baseball cap on it.

ERW: Crikey, that boy is one crazy croc!

KK: Relax, Erica. that's going to be my self-sacrifice. I'm still going to win that bet with Stoker. Even if it means I have to give up on my baseball cap for the next six days. I'm just glad that I survived today.

CM: Yeah, and you have six more to go. Which is one hundred and forty-four hours.

EB: Is it that long for her to survive the bet?

Penny: Don't ask her. Ask Stoker. He's the one who started all of that.

BR: Yeah, he took her cap before the beginning of the first class period.

JR: Yeah, he almost makes me want to have my bees get him.

GG: Don't do that, Jane. Either that or Mr. Robitaille will probably take them from you for a day again.

MVL: Yeah, don't you remember the last time you did that?

MLL: You nearly attacked one of the foreign exchange students.

JR: Because he was trying to get a piece of my hair to keep to himself and put it under his pillow! That boy was sick!

KK: Calm your bees, Jayna.

AB: Agreed. I'm sure he didn't mean it.

HEC: Says the one that almost got kissed and was forced to be a girlfriend by one of the lovesick jocks.

AB: Shut up, Hachi!

HEC: What? It's true.

HSR: Can't blame him. That even happened at the same time as the Middle School Pep Rally.

KS: True point.

BR: Ditto.

CW: So how did you guys did in your schools.

KK: I survived one day of my bet, and now I have to survive six more.

CM: Alexandria, Jayna, Nohelia, Penny, Lucina, Luna, Macaria, Tracey, Clara, Bryson, Jackson, Harumi, Bi-Han, Mike, Diana, Kimi, and I are now in Kira's school since one, the three Krueger sisters, the Voorhees brothers and future Mrs. Clara Krueger have to transfer thanks to a now prisoned wannabe tried to expose their secret about Mr. Krueger, Mr. Voorhees, and Carrie White. Luckily it didn't work.

LL: Aye, and all of us from our other high schools were mixed up from the other lads and lassies. And it's a good thing that I'm not in that school in Ireland again. It was too much for me. That and some lass tried to make me be in her clique because of my part-time Irish rapping career.

BR: Yeah, because we all know you a lot.

HSR: Yeah, and one, is that you don't do any cliques.

KS: Never had, probably never will.

LV: Yeah, back to the bet.

JT: Agreed, what happened to you, Kira?

KK: Nothing much. I just got to the school library to finish up my homework early. But I wasn't alone. Reggie Moonshroud was there too. He was a very nice wolf boy that helped me out with some of the questions.

CLW: That was very nice of him.

LK: Agreed.

TK: I ship it already! #kireggie4ever !!

KK: I'm sorry, what?

MCK: Sorry, about that, Kira. For some reason, Tracey is already shipping you with that werewolf boy, Reggie.

JV: Yeah, kinda weird that she's already shipping you with him.

BV: No kidding.

CLW: How are things with you and Jordan, Lena?

LV: It was great. I helped out one of the Beverly Hills girls, Larke Tanner with her homework. It was chewed up by the dog, Empress. But we weren't alone. Chester McTech helped out and helped Larke with her's and me with my gowns.

JT: They both won as Princesses of the Midnight Ball.

DS: Uh, they are aware that it's six o'clock in the evening, right?

MS: Yeah, that is just confusing even for us.

KS: It is their event, you guys.

AS: True.

Day Two: Better This Than The Bet

Wednesday is half a school day for all of the students of Gravedale High. Where Kira is walking to homeroom. But this time, she wasn't alone. Her sisters, their lovers, and middle school friends are walking with her since Mr. Schneider's class is also their homeroom. When they got there, they see most of the students taking notes. "What in Nightmare's name is going on here?" Kira asks while she looks around the classroom confused. "They're trying to work on some their own stories for their grades due to the books from Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley and The Dirt by Motley Crue that was in our school library yesterday," Sid said as he and Reggie walk to them. "Seriously?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Kira asks in shock while Cindy and Jayna try to calm her down. "In case you boys ask, Kira's a huge fan of KISS and Motley Crue since she and the others in their group the Killer Kids were done in seventh grade." Luna said putting her arm around her lover, Clara which made her say, "She listened to their music nonstop for her summer." Macaria nodded as Tracey said, "Not to mention dad has to get her loads of headphones and earphones in case some break and to keep the noise down since he was disturbed from his sleep thanks to it." "Yeah, it was her summer vacation music. It was much better than having her getting depressed for her summer." Cindy said crossing her arms which made Jayna elbow her. "What does that even mean?" Sid ask. "The lass was dumped by her ex-lad, "Lucina said answering the invisible boy's question. "Yeah, it was the worse. Text. In HISTORY!" Luna said in rage which made Clara try to calm her down saying to them, "Luna's the only one that is still ticked about the breakup text." "Wait, a boy broke up with Kira over text?" Reggie asks in shock. "Hey, he left a smiley face in it, Reg. He's not the Joker." Kira said shrugging her shoulders while walking to her assigned desk. After she sat down, she starts working on her story. 'Okay, since we're doing stories,... ah, what the heck? I'll just write that story I've been wanting to work on when I was in seventh grade.' Kira thought to herself while grabbing her everlasting fountain pen that has the designs of her favorite band, Dokken, opens her composition book and starts writing.

The Classicals by Kira Krueger

It was just another ordinary day in Whiskerton, D.C. Where the teens in Whiskerton High are in after school clubs. All but one who was already working on their guitar from the music room that wasn't in use anymore. The girl working on her guitar, Bella, has finished fixing it up and sits down on the booth desk. When she sat down, she starts playing a few notes of one of her songs, Oh Carol by Neil Sedaka and started humming a bit. "Oh, Carol~ I am but a fool~" Bella hummed. While she was humming and playing her guitar, and outside of the unused music room, two girls are out walking while one was sulking.

"I don't understand why I have to go to detention and the teacher still giving me bad grades. But this? He can't give me an F. If he does, then I'm off the cheer squad. And that can't happen. I mean, I'm their captain." one girl complains while holding her bad report card. "Well, I hate to say this, but you should've thought of that, and studied. That's what I did." another girl said crossing her arms holding her good report card. "Well, nerds are supposed to be good at this junk. Not me. I'm pretty and popular, I don't, do homework. If anyone needs help shopping or finding colors to match with shoes, then fine." "Starla, That's ridiculous and you know it." "Well, it's still true. We all have parts to play in this world and that's how it's supposed to be. And I have to find someone to do it. Like, that geek, Jonathon,... I think." "His name is Jonsie." "Whatever. Anyways he's perfect for the job. He'll give it to me before class tomorrow, and the rest of the months until the last week of school." "I don't think he'll do that. Besides, he's already got his hands tied." "Hey, he owes me for earlier." "He can help, but he can't do all of the work for you. And again as I said earlier in the cafeteria, you're dead meat. All of your servants there are still busy cleaning your mansion after throwing yourself a high school party for one. It cannot be done in time when your parents get there after your father called you in anger." "Well, if I can single handily be ready in time for the Winter Snow Ball, I can study a little bit and clean up a little mess." "Single handily, my cottontail. You just stood around and smiled all day while I ran the cafeteria registration." "Rosalyn, you know you're better at numbers than I am. Anyway, you're still gonna help me in the detention hall, right?" "I have to help the cooking club for the desserts for the Winter Snow Ball." "Wait, so you're going to leave me there? That's so selfish!" "It's my job to help them. I can't let them down and you know me. I'm always there for those in need, and not a fan of skin revealing outfits." "Fine. Go then. I can do this." suddenly, the biology class's lab rat came out of nowhere and landed on Starla's hair which caused her to shriek and run screaming crazily while Rosalyn snickered. "As I said, toast." back in the music room, Bella puts her guitar in her guitar case, closes it, holds its handles, and walks out of the room. There, she sees the rabbit girl, Rosalyn. "Hey, Rosalyn. Aren't you with Starla?" "Nah, I'm on my way to the cooking club to help them with their baked goods." "Oh, well, do you and they need any more help?" "The more the merrier."

When they got there, they see someone chopping some coconuts for the coconut flakes with two knives. 'Wow, the way how she's chopping those coconuts, almost looked like she's drumming in a rock band.' Bella thought impressed of the person chopping the coconuts. After the person was done chopping and wiping off the sweat, they turn to see Bella and Rosalyn which made them know that it was a

Suddenly, Kira stopped when she hears the bell ring. 'Oh, thank Nightmares, that just almost scared the nightmares out of me.' she thought while putting her stuff back in her bag. When she got up, she walks out. A few hours later, she was at the cafeteria with her friends and sisters and their lovers. When they got to their table they get their lunch bags and boxes out and get their lunches out. "Hey, I'm just glad that mom packed our lunches," Harumi said as her brother nodded. "Huh, looks like Glen and Glenda packed some Monochrome Marble in our bags again." Bi-Han II said getting his Monochrome Marble brownies out of his lunch bag. "Yeah, true that we all got our lunches," Jayna said getting her bag out.

After that, and half of the school day was over, Kira heads over to the library again to work on her homework. After she was finished with her homework, (and having a chat and study time with Reggie) she was back home. She was already reading her KISS comic while she was listening to the songs that her middle school friends suggested. But after she was finished reading, she sees a message on her phone. She grabs it to see that it was from Millie and Mina Loomis.

(!WARNING!: This is one spoiler of my other fanfic that is still in drafts. For those who don't want to know about it, scroll from the whole thing)

She reads it.

MVL: Hey, Kira, are you free?

KK: Yeah, my sisters and I have a half school day in our school today.

MLL: Good, because we are still in Galaxy High. We need you to help us. Our school is looking for an Earth model to compete with our school's rivals.

KK: Oh, sweet nightmares. Don't tell me. The Asteroid Comets, the school team rivals are trying to rub it in the school's face again?

MVL: Yeah. They even made one of our gals, Melanie Comet feel uncomfortable with herself again.

MLL: Even though we haven't known her completely, it's still true.

KK: Say no more, guys. Count me in and be right there.

After texting them, Kira summons her boiler again and heads over to Galaxy High. When she got there, she noticed something that she didn't notice before. 'Huh, I thought people can't breathe in space. Does this school have air here? Looks like I have to ask that to Millie and Mina.' she thought while pressing the button. But after she did that, Kira got sucked into the door. After all of that sliding, Kira already got to the school hallway while landing on the school floor, face first. 'Also going to ask them about that when I see them again.' Kira thought as she dusts herself off. After she did and grabbed her bag, she sees two girls that looked familiar to her.

Kira's eyes widened up after realizing that those two girls are Millie and Mina. Millie has her hair partially dyed in her favorite color tangerine orange while Mina has her's in aquamarine. "Millie? Mina?" she asks. "Hello, Kira," they said in unison while holding their phones that still have their favorite horror films in their phone cases. "What in Nightmare's name happen to you two?" "We were out style shopping with our galaxy gal pals." Millie and Mina said in unison once again. "Oh, okay, that, I can understand," Kira said realizing what they're talking about. Before Kira can ask anything else, she sees three other people. And one of them is someone that Kira believes that he isn't where she's at. "Millie, Mina, what's going on?" the girl asks. Kira was confused about the two people. 'Did I know them in middle school? And were they in my class?' Kira thought to try to know if she knows them somewhere. "Oh, nothing much, you guys." Millie said which made Mina say, "Which reminds us, Kira, these two are our friends here, Aimee Brightower, and Doyle Cleverlobe, and our school's class president, Milo De Venus. Doyle, Aimee, Milo, this is one of our middle school friends, Kira Krueger. She's going to be our replacement for the galaxy model contest." Kira waved saying, "Hey." "Hi." "What's up?" "Likewise." Aimee, Milo, and Doyle say waving back to her. "I'm glad that you're going to help us with the contest," Aimee said happily. "I'm always there for those who needed a helping hand," Kira said crossing her arms smiling proudly. "So, how long is this contest going to go on anyway?" Kira asks. "Our teacher and principal said that it's only three days," Aimee said which got Kira surprised on the days of how long it's going to be. "Whoa. That's the same days that I have on that bet with Stoker." Kira said which got Aimee, Milo and Doyle confused there. "In case you two ask, Kira had accepted a wager with one of her classmates at her school," Millie said crossing her arms which made Mina nod agreeing with her sister while having her hands on her hips. "Oh, that makes sense," Doyle said understanding what Kira was talking about. "Wait, does she have school too?"Aimee asks. "Don't worry, Aimee. I already left a note for my sisters and dad to tell them that I'm here. I even wrote one for my teachers there tomorrow. Not to mention that I'll finally get away from Stoker. His first name is Vinnie, by the way." Kira said putting her hands on her hips. "From our chat with Kira, she told us that Vinnie Stoker is like the Fonzie guy from Happy Days but probably combined with one of Dracula's long lost kids," Mina said showing the chat they had to Aimee and Doyle. "I wonder why he would do that," Aimee said curiously while Doyle nod agreeing with her. "Who knows." "Yeah, but we better rush to the gym and get the whole gang together. This contest isn't going to start itself." Mina said. After that, they started race walking. (Since some schools don't allow running in hallways) When they got to the gym Kira was surprised. 'Wow, and here I thought that the gym my school has is big. And moves around. Who knew that Millie and Mina has a moving gym?' she thought to herself as she continues walking with Millie, Mina, and their Galaxy High School friends. "We're in luck. The girls' gym is in progress." Milo said as they were walking. When they got there, Kira was in full surprise. There are a lot of girls that are probably from other planets that are talking about some stuff that she doesn't get yet. But to her, it sounded pretty serious. When they stopped, Milo gets their attention by saying to them, "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to our volunteer in the competition. One of Millie and Mina's middle school friend... from Earth." the alien girls were surprised to see her. 'Are they not used to me or is there something on my face?' Kira thought while the alien girls were still looking at her. Then, the girls run to her happily and greeting her happily. 'Never mind, this is not a bad idea after all.' Kira thought to smile in relief. Then one of them started talking to her. (Images of the characters are in Wattpad)

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Booey. Booey Bubblehead. And you are?" "Kira Krueger," Kira said smiling nicely to Booey. 'Wow, who knew this school had the girls being nice to a new girl for once. Better this than in middle school.' Kira thought to herself. "Hi. We haven't met. I'm Booey. Booey Bubblehead." Booey said which made Kira snap out of her thoughts and notices what's going on in surprise. "You just said it to me already," Kira said trying not to be rude. "I did?" Booey asks thinking. Until another girl told her saying,

"You'll have to excuse Booey. She's absent-minded." "I'm not absent-minded. I may be forgetful, but I am NOT absent-minded." Booey said correcting the problem. "I'm Wendy. I've got this little black book with a description and rating of every boy in this school." the second girl, Wendy said to Kira. 'Sweet! That'll help me know which boy is a good ally and who is the enemy.' Kira said taking a liking of Wendy. Until another one comes to her introducing to her.

"Hi, I'm Gilda Gossip, and I can tell you anything you want to know." the third girl, Gilda said while starting to talk about the gossip of the students in their school. 'Neat! At least I can know a little bit of the other students.' Kira thought to herself. Until the whistle blew. The girls turn to see the screen of their coach.

"Girls! Back to your outer rollings!" the girls got back to what they are doing while Booey, Wendy, and Gilda wave goodbye to Kira. "See you later!" Kira waved back smiling. "You guys have a neato school. The gals here are very sweet!" "I know, right?" Millie and Mina said in unison.

A while later, Millie, Mina, Aimee, Doyle, and Milo gives Kira a tour of their school while a floating speaker announced they have a classic horror film which was spine chilling called I Was a Teenage Human. Kira shrugged since she didn't mind them having it titled that since it's just a movie only for them. "Must've been a coolio horror film for you guys," Kira said. "Indeed it is. It has very good ratings." Milo said as they all continued walking. Then they stopped at another place. "This is our homeroom," Milo said pressing the button opening the door. As the door opens, it showed a classroom full of more students that are from other planets. "Ms. McBrain," Milo said getting the teacher, Ms. McBrain's attention. "We'd like you to meet our volunteer for the Galaxy Fashion Style Contest." "Kira Krueger!" Ms. McBrain said happily handshaking with her. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! Millie and Mina had told me all about you. Your grades are impressive your record is outstanding! As principal of Galaxy High, I am pleased as Plutonium punch to have you in our school." "Thank you, Ms. McBrain," Kira said happily. 'This has to be the best decision I made in life. Better volunteering for the contest for my friends and theirs than having three days with Stoker. I just hope Reggie is okay, though. I'm lucky that I made a note to him too. But did I add a heart in there or was it something else?' Kira thought.

A little while later, it was already dismissal and time for the sign-ups of the Galaxy Fashion Style Contest. When they got to the registration booth, Kira grabbed the board for the contest and puts her name and the school she's doing for in the paper. After she did that, she turned to Millie and Mina and gives them a thumbs up telling them she signed in. But before they were about to leave, someone grabbed Kira's hand. "Hey! What gives?" Kira asks as she turns to see another group of aliens that looks familiar to her. "So, you're the one who's doing the contest for Galaxy High." one of the alien girls sneers. "Uh, yeah, not that I'm complaining, but, is there a problem for that?" Kira asks confusingly about what's going on. (While Millie and Mina are outside waiting for Kira so they can head over to a place that she'll like) but before the strange people can do anything, they were dragged by their manager. (who was stressed and ticked at them for a very good reason) Kira got confused about what was going on, but shrugged it off and heads over to the outdoors to meet up with Millie and Mina.

After a while, they're at a popular pizzeria, talking to one another. "So, how are things at Gravedale, Kir?" Millie asks while calling Kira from one of her nicknames she had when they were in middle school. "It was just as ordinary as ever. But I still had a great study day with Reggie earlier." Kira said smiling a bit. "But what about that bet you have with that boy, Vinnie Stoker?" Gilda asks from her other mouths while her mouth on her face is sipping her drink. Kira groaned and gets her head down on the table. "Please, don't remind me, Gilda. The last thing I wanted to be reminded of is that bet." Kira grumbled while Millie and Mina patted her in the back trying to cheer her up.

After a while, Kira's days off are now beginning.

(I'm just going to skip all of that and just stick to the final sorry for those who want to read about the three days off and stuff I'm already running out of ideas!)

It's been five days since the bet. And Kira is already back at school with her sisters and friends. When Kira got to her locker, she opens it to see her lucky baseball cap. '_Well, looks like he knows that I won the bet._' she thought while taking her cap and putting it back on her head. After she gets her stuff for first period, she closes her locker and heads over to her homeroom. Little did she know, one boy was watching her and turned away with a smirk.

'This isn't over yet, babe. Just wait. You'll soon be in my arms. Fast'


End file.
